Doctor Ackerman
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Doctor Levi Ackerman was a profecional. Even if faced with one of his problematics patients ever he would manage to deal with it. Would he? For the bigbang challenge snkartists network in collarboration with Tumblr user hana-tox. I wrote the story while she did beautiful artwork for it.
1. Chapter 1

Levi sigh´s, his feet dragging him with quick steps down the long white clean hallways while flipping through the patients documents he just got. He knew the person all to well who those documents belonged to. How could he ever forgot in the first place such a crazy person like her.

Levi Ackerman was head doctor at the Wings of freedom Hospital in Sina. His speciality lies into complicated surgeries having the higgest success rates for survival of his ´s why some people gave him the nickname "Humanity strongest doctor". Not that he liked this name. If he were to be honest he found it quite annoying. Because even he himself couldn´t save everyone. He already lost his fair share of patients on the surgical table. And because he knew that he wasn´t the type to be overly optimistic but be realistic.

* * *

"Ah! Hey doctor crumpy. As crumpy looking as ever I see. Will you ever cheer up a little bit and greet me with a little smile?"

The young woman on the bed asked flashing him a warm and cheerful smile. Her name was Hanji Zoe. If Levi wouldn't know better you might not think she is a patient and sick. But Levi knew, her whole story, he can't even count the times he flipped through her patient documents reading them over and over again. All those sleepless nights due to his slight insomnia he used to think over patients conditions, troubling him all day long to find a better method to take medicate them, to get them into a better condition and heal them.

All that to cure her and yet despite his efforts she's back again sick.

"I see you didn't changed one bit since the last time I saw you" he said as he closed the door behind him. This would be a long day he just knew it.

Standing closer to her as he made his way next to her to the bed he noticed just how sick she was. Her smile was rather forced, her brown hair being tied up in a very messy ponytail strands of her hair sticking against her face, her chocolate brown eyes looking a bit glassy.

His stoic expression grimaced. Around her Levi showed more emotions than to others. Maybe because she was his patient for so long now. A whole year perhaps?

Or it was because she was a special patient who would since the very beginning tease him and talk to him like a normal human not admire him for being Humanity strongest doctor.

He recalled as they met for the very first time. He didn´t had any high hopes for her survival back then as he saw her in the ER becoming his patient. It was a car accident. She told him once during one of her regulary check ups later on how it happened. That she was on the way driving back home after a long day at work. Being dark outside another car must have failed to see her or it was because of the alcohol in his body. Driving over red traffic lights while she was crossing the streets he hit her car from the driverside at full speed making her car flip onto the back.

Broken bones, inner bleedings it was already a miracle she didn't die on the way to the hospital. During a emergency surgery Levi managed to stop the bleedings and make her stable enough to stay alive. This didn't mean however she was not still in a life threatening situation and therefore she was put in an artificial coma for the time being.

Even later on Hanji had to undergo a few more surgeries under the hands of Levi until she was fully out of danger.

It was a pure coincidence as well that Levi was in the room checking up on her himself instead of one of his nurses as Hanji opened her eyes for the first time again after they put her into the artifical coma. Greeting him with the most impossible words you could greet a doctor with.

"Hey, little guy...where am I?"

After that she recovered spendlidly however she had to learn a lot of things again. A very long rehabilitation was waiting for her to get her bacl on her feet.

It didn´t ended here. They ended up running into each other even during her rehabilitation. Mostly in the hallways since Levi wasn't her doctor anymore being busy with other patients. That woman was never leaving him alone. Calling him with no manners by his first name already from far away as she made her way to him. Making often enough a scene as she wanted to tell him her process she did or whatever small things that came to her mind. Somehow in the end they ended up with the close weird relationship they were now. Weird almost insulting nicknames for each of them, and anything else than a normal doctor and patient relationship. And now here she was again giving him trouble.

"How strong is the pain you´re experiencing at the moment? Where and for how long is this going on now?" His tone got serious. "Also I´ll add right now you should know better than to lie to me to make no big deal over it."

"Haha... am I so easy to read doctor Ackerman?" she sighed.

"Yes, you are. You should see yourself in a mirror shitty glasses. If you can with your glasses this dirty again."

This made Hanji chuckle loudly.

"I'll gladly let you clean them if this satisfies you. Ugh... about where it hurts it's my stomach the lower area. I have it sometimes but this time it's pretty bad.." Hanji informed trying to smile despite her discomfort.

"Abdominal pain how often is sometimes?" Levi pressed against her stomach to localize where the pain came from. She clearly reacted more the lower he was but her stomach was soft this was good.

"Well I think it's simply my menstrual cycle´s fault. I have it a bit irregularly sometimes and very heavy.. Must I tell you this really?" Hanji puffed her cheeks.

"I'm your doctor so yes you have to. Besides this is something every female suffers from. I'll get a colleague from me from our Urology. You'll be in good hands by doctor Petra Ral." Levi informed her before he pulled out a phone to contact her.

Hanji didn't looked that happy learning another doctor would check her. She liked to be Levi's patient since he saved her already once. He could find out what was wrong with her now again. She was sure of it.

A few minutes later a petite cute ginger haired woman entered the room. She smiled at Levi than at Hanji stretching her hand out to greet her which Hanji politely took.

"I'm doctor Petra Ral doctor at the Urology. So what's our problem here."

Levi explained the situation and Petra nodded before taking Hanji with her to check up on her personally with all needed instruments she needed.

Time passed in which Levi could concentrate on his other patients. Levi figured since he didn´t heard anything from Petra since a while anymore that the problem with his patient Hanji Zoe got maybe already solved and she was able to go home already.

Until someone contacted him. As soon as he read the name Doctor Petra Ral blinking on his device he got a bad feeling in guts. And usually his gut feeling was always right.

"Petra what's wrong with my patient?"

Those were Levi's first words as he entered her room she was already waiting for him. Seeing Petra's pressed together lips in a thin line it told him something was indeed not right.

Petra with her back leaned against her desk sighed. "I have some good and bad news over your patient Miss Zoe-"

"Petra cut the chit chat and split it out" his tone got impatient. He just wanted to know his patients condition already.

"First I know what's wrong with her. It's not life threatening either but.."

"But?" Levi didn't felt relieved yet. Even if it wasn't life threatening which were very good news for now.

"But I don't think even I'll be able to cure it without a surgery. Levi she suffers from uterine hyperplasia. It's already very bad. We can try with medication at first but if they won't help her I have no choice but to remove her reproductive organs"

Levi clicked his tongue. Great. He didn't know how this shitty glasses would react to those news but for most woman getting told this was one of the worst things that could happen to them.

"We cannot operate her now. It's still only a bit over a year ago since my patients traffic accident. She barely survived and is still in rehabilitation even now. You're good Petra I know but I don't want to put Miss Zoe at risk if not absolutely needed. Also if she wants children we should not be too fast with our decision." Levi said.

"Good. Than I'll start with a medication and hormone theraphy. " taking her stuff Petra started making her way to the door. "I'll go tell our patient then. You are probably busy with your many other patients-"

Before Petra could continue Levi followed her already, putting his hand ot the doorknob. Levi was unsure why even, usually he didn't care and didn't wanted to be around if someone delivered such bad news to a patient because it was always a touchy and troublesome situation. But for her he wanted to be there for some reason.

"No, I'm coming with you."

As Petra informed Hanji over condition she was pretty calm. Levi who decided to say nothing only stayed at the sidelines eyeing her suspicious. He had prepared himself for crying and her loud voice she usually had whenever he met her in the hallways or during a check up but not for being so quiet and collected even smiling painfully putting on such a brave face.

* * *

"Erwin, tell me again why are you dragging me out for a drink. It's late I worked for over 12hours at your damn clinic." Levi cursed while taking a sip from his drink. He didn't know why but Erwin his boss the guy who owned the damn clinic always managed to drag him out for a drink whenever both of them had the time.

"Levi don't be like that. We are friends. If we find the time we should hang out a bit together and talk" Erwin said smiling his allknown smile at him.

What was that bastard sheming Levi thought. He knew Erwin long enough by now but friends? Where they friends?

Years ago Erwin was the one who gave Levi the chance to study medicine and afterwarts let him work at his hospital despite his criminal background. As a kid he did some bad stuff to survive coming from a very poor family relationship background. But this was long ago now he earned a lot of money, had his own house, enough food to survive and have a healthy life. But only thanks to Erwin in the end.

"Friends huh.. So what do you want to talk about Erwin?"

"You seemed a little bit off today Levi. You look troubled so I wanted to be here for you if you needed someone to talk to. I heard one of your important patients is again hospitalized. Miss Zoe if I remember her name correctly"

Levi raised his eyebrow confused. "What do you mean with that Erwin? She's a patient like any other. I'm a professional if you want to imply anything here. She's my patient and I'm her doctor that's all there is to it"

"No, no I'm not implying anything. It's just does she think the same way?"

As Erwin said this Levi looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You saved her life. We both know if someone less skilled as you would have operated on her she most likely wouldn't be here anymore. And didn't you already notice yourself how she waits for you almost to run into you? For just a normal patient and doctor relationship you two seem to talk a lot and use some weird names for each other if I may add. She seems to share your humor" Erwin explained.

"Really? And how do you know all of this? Were you stalking me or what?"

"Haha, I must have my ears and eyes everywhere to know what's happening in my clinic don't I?" Erwin laughed like this was no big deal while finishing his drink. "Besides I don't mean it as a bad thing. Whatever my patients or my staff does in their private time is none of my business. I would rather have you fall for one of your patients than have a relationship with one of your co workers which could interact with your working."

"As if that would ever happen.." Levi huffed rolling his eyes as he finished his drink as well. "Like I told you. There's nothing going on between us. And frankly speaking Erwin don't give me dating advice because you suck. You are single as well"

"Haha, I suppose you could be right." He shrugged not looking like he believed what Levi told him completely. He would have to be patient and see how it would unfold if he were right with Levi and his Patient Miss Zoe or not.

* * *

Weeks later Levi found himself sitting again in his private office at home. Something he did very often lately since the past few weeks. Infront of him piles of documents all having the same patients name on it. The patient was Hanji Zoe.

He sighed tossing some papers he had in his hands on top the others spread out on the desk, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and indexfinger.

The theraphy wasn't working like it should. Her symptomes were sometimes slightly better and in other days worser as she ever had them before. It couldn't go on like this much longer. Levi knew that but as much as he was thinking he couldn't come up with anything how to help her besides the surgery removing her uterus and the chance to ever have children of her own.

"There's no other choice.." He muttered to no one in partially being all alone in the room.

He would have to tell her tomorrow. Petra would have to do the surgery being his best choice. He trusted her enough to be successful despite Hanji being a riskful patient with all her surgeries Levi did on her already.

Still Levi couldn't help it feeling very upsetted over everything.

Looking at the clock which read again 3AM in the morning he got up from his chair and turned off the lights. Catching some hours of sleep might be a good idea before he would have another hard day of work starting at the hospital even if frankly speaking he was pretty unsure if he would be able to sleep with all those concerning thoughts swirling around in his head.

At the next day before he was able to even tell her the bad news Levi got called to head straight to Hanji's room fast because of another pain attack. Speeding up he sprinted to her room getting greeted already by the nurses who arrived first at the scene attending to his patient curled up in bed, holding her stomach. She was in extreme strong pain this was clearly to see, having unregulary breathing, sweating and moaning even in pain.

"L-Levi..." She got out as he stood besides her bed readying the painkiller he had ordered from a nurse to get, injecting it in her veins.

"It will be over soon"

True as he told her soon after he injected it in her he observed how her body started to relax. Her unregular quick breathing slowed down back to normal while her contorted pained expression softened again. At least this was working he thought, sending out his nurses to talk to her in private. But before he could even start Hanji turned her head to the side to look at him with a tired sheepish grin on her face.

"Looks like the new hormone theraphy was again a failure. It feels like it's getting worser or am I wrong?"

"Yes, your right" Levi paused for a moment before continuing. "Because of this I was originally coming to you. I cannot let this continue any longer-"

"So I have no other choice left but to remove my uterus you say, right?" Hanji said in a matter of fact tone.

"You could continue like this but I don't know for how long your body could widstand it with all your surgeries I did on you. Doing the surgery is risky but letting it continue anymore is even more dangerious in my eyes." Levi said. He was considering the two options for a long while and this was his conclusion he came up with.

"I see. I'm trusting your decisions so Lets's do the surgery."

To be honest Levi found it way too easy how she simply agreed to the fact she would never be able to give birth to any children. Hanji must have sensed it because she sighed giving him a reassuring smile. "It would be bad if I would risk my life you saved so desperately for something like this don't you think so too? There are other options how to get children besides I don't even have anyone to begin with. Since the accident all my time and strength I poured into to get better. I even work again since two months." She smirked at him which Levi couldn't help but return as his lips slightly turned up.

"Good than I'm going to inform doctor Ral. She'll do the surgery on you this time."

About to walk out of the room to continue his long day of work Hanji spoke up stopping his Hand from twisting the doorhandle any more.

"Doctor Ral seems to be pretty cute is she your type doctor Ackerman?"

"What?" He turned his head around to face her.

"I suppose you are still single plus you have no ring on your finger which means you shouldn't be married to anyone"

"Are you shitting me?"

"No. I'm only observing"

Damn her. First Erwin and now his patient was doing this to him? What is wrong with people these days?

"Than you should start to clean your dirty glasses already, shitty glasses. Doctor Ral if you didn't notice is wearing a ring on her finger. She's married. Don't stick your nose into anything which is none of your business. I have to worry over noisy patients like you instead of going to play house"

As he told her this the only reply he received was her laughing loudly. Stupid patient. Stupid woman.

"Levi, wait. Don't go yet please! Please! I'm not going to laugh at you anymore please!"

"Than hurry up already. I'm not your private doctor. Other patients are waiting for me" he cursed stopping himself again from going out.

As he waited for her she turned uncharacteristically quiet."I have a request. I read once in a book if patients have something to look forward to, something to cling onto they have a higher success rate to survive..." Rubbing the back of her neck she suddenly looked pretty nervous and he could swear her cheeks were slightly pink.

What's with this sudden change suddenly?

"... Would you humor me since I have no one left from my family to ask for this and let me have a free wish should I awaken from the surgery again? I know with my body condition it's more risky than for someone who didn't already had to survive a fucked up traffic accident... That's why.."

"Fine. But nothing expensive like I should buy you a house or a car. It must be reasonable." Levi said without hesitation.

Why did he aggree on this!?

"And stop thinking about if situations. You won't die. Now rest properly. Soon you will have a surgery to deal with."

What is he doing!?

Why was he saying this!?

He wasn't the type to think so positive but be realistic so why did he promise her something like this!?

His questions remained unanswered in his head as he left the room leaving a shocked wide eyes speechless Hanji Zoe behind.

The day got sheduled faster than Levi had anticipated it would be. Just a few days later Levi found himself doing a last check up on her before she would get taken away to start the surgery. Even now she was very cheerful looking from the outside but Levi could guess from the inside she must be pretty nervous.

"Ok, everything seems to be normal. So I'm giving the ok for the surgery today. They'll get you ready then and bring you down to the surgery room where doctor Ral will be waiting for you."

"Good." Hanji sighed. "Guess I must take these off until then." She muttered pulling her glasses off her face before she started looking around troubled. "But eh... Where should I put them-"

"Give them to me. When was the last time you cleaned them anyway." Levi snatched them away from her and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket starting to clean them. "Disgusting. Shitty glasses is just the right name for you."

Hanji watched him amused. "Than cleanfreak is just the right name for you too. Thank you Mr. Crumpy cleanfreak"

"Tch. I'm keeping them until you are back. You have to deal a little bit without them now." Folding the glasses neatly after they were clean he put them in his chest pocket.

"I inform you my eyesight is not that bad as you may think!" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Still bad enough that you need them." Levi smirked and left the room.

New patients new diagnoses to deal with but whenever he looked down seeing the little part of her glasses stick out from hist chest pocket his mind wandered back to her.

Looking at his wrist watch it was 15:00 PM about in a hour her surgery was sheduled to start.

As time past and 16:00 PM approached he got more and more absent minded. Levi clicked his tonouge noticing as he again checked his watch and was thinking over this one patient of his. He couldn't work like this. On behalf of his other patients he had to take a break. Telling someone of his colleague he didn't felt well he let them take over and left.

Wandering in the hallways he checked the time 16:00 PM the surgery would begin now. From the big windows he passed in the hallway he watched the busy city life. It was already getting dark the streetlamps turning on iluminating the streets in a glowing light while rain was pouring down quietly onto the streets.

"The weather report didn't say anything about rain today..."

* * *

It was quiet in the hallway all alone Levi was sitting in one of the waiting chairs his elbows resting against his knees while his head hung low on top of his tight glenched together hands. His bangs were covering his face completly. The only sound was the rain hitting the hospital windows along with the rarely audible footsteps echoing through the corridors.

Something was wrong. The surgery was still going on even after two hours.

Petra was suppossed to contact him as soon as the surgery was over but as he didn't heard anything from her after an hour he got a bad feeling and headed down to the surgery floor. There he got informed that the surgery was still in process and since he wasn't having any patients he could sit down and wait in one of the hallways infront of the surgery area. Usually only close relatives were allowed to stay there and wait but since he was a doctor at the clinic no one questioned him over his reasons why he demanded to wait here, looking so restless as he did.

And since then he was waiting either passing the hallway walking from right to left or sitting in this damn chair. Each minute that past he got more and more restless. He almost wanted to go in there and finish the surgery himself to know everything went right... to know she was alright.

He sight, leaning his head back against the back of the chair, his eyes closed. This was bad.

Now what should he do? He couldn't just iggnore this could he?

Pondering over his throughts Levi didn't even notice as someone was approaching him until the tall person was standing right infront of him.

"Erwin.. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you took a day off because you suddenly didn't felt well. Something you usually never do. Than I figured I would probably find you here... Her surgery is still going on I see.."

Levi almost wanted to laugh if he didn't felt so terrible at the moment only smirking bitterly. Averting his gaze from him.

"Stalker...yeah it is."

"Perhaps" Erwin chuckled lightheartedly. "Your patient will survive this. If she's as stubborn headed as you told me once she will." He patted Levi on the shoulder before turning around about to go but Levi stopped him.

"Erwin"

"Hm?"

"The thing you said last time. I think you were right"

At this Erwin smiled which Levi however couldn't see. "My answer is still the same. You have my support"

Levi didn't answered him anymore listening to the slowly disappearing footsteps while he found himself glutching onto a pair of glasses he had taken out from his chest pocket.

Levi didn't know how much longer he had to wait until his phone started vibrating. Almost jumping up from his chair he looked at the display reading received message 1 Petra Ral. Reading the message he went straight to the room she was supposed to be. Passing nurses and other people his eyes scanned the room numbers 22..23..24.. There it was 25..

According to Petra's message his patient or should he say Hanji was supposed to be in there. Carefully Levi opened the door going inside the dark room. Closing the door behind himself the only light source that remained was the little light the window in the room still offered despite it being already dark outside and the displays from the beeping maschines measuring the patient in the bed every move.

Walking closer Levi took a closer look at the still sleeping form on the bed. It was indeed his abnormal patient Hanji Zoe.

A relieved feeling washed over him, unknown unfamiliar to him ever feeling such a way over someone before, he quietly without saying any words took a seat besides her bed on the only chair in the room. His eyes moved up to the monitor everything looked normal no irregular heartbeat rate or anything to be worried about. For anyone else the beeping sound the machines did might be scary but for Levi as doctor they were calming him down. The beeping sounds along with watching her steady rising and falling chest meant she was breathing.. it meant she was alive.

Until the anesthetic would have left her body and she wouldn´t wake up which means Levi would still have some time left.

Time he needed to think about what he would do now when she woke up. He didn't had thought that far ahead at all. He only wanted to desperately see her and be sure she was ok.

Now here he was being at a loss.

Taking out his phone again he reread Petra´s message thoroughly again without skipping most details. Apparently there were some complications why the surgery went longer as planned. The cut ended up being bigger as well but the surgery was a success in the end. That was the good thing. Levi was glad he picked out Petra he trusted for the surgery and not someone else.

As he was about to put his phone back into his pocket he noticed Hanji was stirring slightly getting him immediately alarmed. But it didn't continued for long, watching her relax again. So she was slowly regaining conscious again only. This was good and faster as he had anticipated. Knowing it this would happen few times now her waking up and going back to sleep soon after until everything from the anesthetic was out of her system.

"Take it easy and rest idiot. I brought your glasses with me just like I promised" taking her glasses out of his chestpocket he placed them on the small bedside table.

Before he would sit down again on his chair however he paused watching her. He hesiated about what he was about to do next as with one of his free hands he reached out to her, softly his fingertips bumped against her rosy cheek. She was warm, her skin soft he noticed while removing some strands of hair from her face. With lingering fingers against her skin he took a full look at her face for the first time. Noticing her prominent nose which stood out but not in a bad way, her long eyelashes, her soft skin, her chocolate brown hair which were pretty thick.

He his eyes widened as he released what he was doing telling himself to withraw backwarts but something in him told him not to.

"Shit."

He would probably go to hell for this but he didn't care anymore at the moment.

Instead of withrawing he leaned further more down pressing his lips against her forehead softly.

He fell for her, his patient and fell for her pretty hard.

A while later it was now pitchblack outside as Hanji opened her eyes. Trying to understand her surroundings she turned her head to the right side to look outside the window into the darkness. She still felt like shit honestly speaking. Tired and weak. As she tried to move her left Hand she registered something was on top of them and she couldn't quite move them away. Getting paniced she looked to the other side registering with wide eyes a figure was slumped over her bedside. His head burried in his crossed over arms which rested against her mattress. She could make out black hair and a rather short statue but well built not thin as it looked like. The rather strong grip, which she noticed was the persons hand making it unable for her own to move away was suggessting this too. Who was this however. She didn't had any relatives anymore no siblings, parents dead since long. Who was this!?

Glasses. She needed her glasses.

Her eyes landed on the bedside table not far from her noticing a pair of folded glasses looking object. She carefully reached out for them to grab and put them on her face.

Blinking once, twice her eyes were still widden in shock as she could clearly make out the person next to her now. The name tag even telling her she wasn't halucinating 'Dr. Ackerman' was written in black letters on it making it unable for any doubts. She even pinched her cheek flinching in pain also she felt slight pain from turning around a bit too much already in bed even if she was almost moving not at all.

Was she missing something important while she was out?

Did they operate on her brain too so she forgot some pretty big detail?

Why was her since over a year crush holding her hand and sleeping next to her bedside?

Her cheeks flushed even more as she felt the male figur, her doctor Levi Ackerman move up from his sleeping position. He rubbed his neck the position made his back sore he clicked his tonuge trying to think for how long he fell asleep. Maybe 2 or 3hours probably. But all his throughts came to a halt as his eyes locked with hers. Well shit how more awkward could it possible get? He fucked up. He fucked up pretty bad.

"For how long are you awake?"

Why was he asking this?

"I woke up just a few minutes ago."

Ok good maybe he could save himself out of this situation with some stupid lie to save his ass.

"Levi were you here for long?"

"Just a little while. Came to give you your shitty glasses back. I see you already found them." He coughed getting up. "How are you feeling?"

Hanji didn't buy it however. He was clearly hiding something. Now going back to the doctor patient relationship? He seriously wasn´t a honest person at all.

"I think ok. I'm still tired however. Doctor Ackerman- no Levi" she paused if she should do it.

Raising his eyebrow he slumped back down onto the chair eyeing her suspicous. She corrected his name what was she planning?

"What?"

"About that promise-"

"What do you want?" He sighed so it was about this. Well he did promise her so there is no turning back anymore. "But not anything expensive as I've said before. I'm not buying you a trip or a car or something."

"No, don't worry I don't want something like this." A slight grin spreading over her lips. How stupid it might be she would do this. "Let's go on a date"

"What!?" Frozing in place it took him several minutes to comprehend in his brain what she just had said. "Date? As in going out?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" She questioned him slightly worried if she miscalculated and went too far. "I am single and didn't had any dates since forever and I'm pretty sure you are not having anyone of the sort too, right? So why not?"

"How do you know I don't have?" His mouth gaped open for a bit still shocked over the whole situation.

"You told me? I observed you for a while now as well."

"Impossible I would never tell anyone something private as th-" Levi froze. "You used Doctor Ral to trick me"

"Yes." She smirked evilish now. "I saw she had a ring on her finger and you not. Also while I was in her care I got a few things here and there out of her."

His eyes widened. That woman was dangerious. "What did she tell you four eyes?"

"You want to know? Then what about the date? I'm only wanting to spend some time with you that's all. It's not something expensive either right?" Hanji pressed on hopefully.

Big brown eyes starring at him making him look away from her. Shit she had him.

"It's still not possible. You just had a surgery how the hell you think you are in any condition to go on a date?"

Levi thought he had her now but he was wrong watching her puff her cheeks in a cute way like she was thinking if he was an idiot. Probably she even was.

"Right here. Right now. You can bring some food and make some of your good tea you always drink. I heard from Doctor Ral you are a tea addict next to being a cleanfreak."

Damn her Petra.

"You're not allowed to eat yet idiot."

"Than we'll have the date as soon as my doctor tells me I'm allowed to digest his cooking and drink his tea. How does that sound doctor Ackerman?"

His cooking now? And his tea? Her doctor?

"I guess it can´t be helped...fine."

"Yahoo!" She yelled only to have Levi glare at her.

"Sorry... Won't happen again."

Levi was right afteral. With her it was always a long day. But he didn't felt like he minded it much. Not when she was smiling at him so happily over some stupid reason like a date giving him such new fuzzy feelings which slowly started to grow stronger the longer he was spending time with her. He was getting sick. Hopelessly love sick he feared. And he knew there was no cure for it at all.


	2. EXTRA CHAPTER

"Levi tell me how you operated on me"

At those words Levi Ackerman stopped undressing himself. Instead of continuing unbuttoning his shirt after a long day of work he found himself now leaning against the wall facing his girlfriend which was currently lying lazily on his bed, her face deep nose stuck in her book.

"Say again?"

"I said if you could explain me in detail how you saved my life. You know opened up my body what you had to do to make sure I didn't die I'm curious since a while" she peeked up from her book, curious eyes boring into his body right into his soul.  
Damn her and her face she was making he couldn't say no to.  
Levi sighed defeated.

"And how should I show you this? You want me to take a knife from the kitchen and cut you open while you watch?" he asked sarcastic. Of course he couldn't. She was much too precious for him to ever lay a hand on her.

"Of course not silly. It's enough if you point at it. I'm not that dumb. I'm a biology researcher remember? I know a thing or two about anatomy myself" Hanji flashed him a smile patting the free space next to her on the bed. Excitement written all over her face.  
He shook his head obeying her demands making his way to the bed, crawling inside. She was unbelieveable. But this he knew from the very first time she had opened her mouth. It's what has drawn him to her. Maybe a small part of him was a masochist. He grunted at his own throughts as he propped his head up with his arm now scanning her body with his eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and her black underwear nothing more while her her hair was still up in one of her messy ponytails. Absolutely gorgerious for Levi even if he would never admit this out loud.

"What's wrong? Are you starring at me Levi?"  
Hanji's amused voice snapped him out of his throughts. Shit. For how long was he starring at her long slender legs?

"Yeah right. Make yourself free."

"Free...? Ohhh~ is this a doctor order?"

"Yes, this is a order from your doctor. Now off with the top" a small smirk creeped up onto his face. Maybe this lesson was not such a bad idea afteral.  
Hanji obeyed taking her top off revealing her bare chest to him without any shame. Levi was her doctor and her boyfriend there was nothing he didn't saw or touched already.

"You like what you see doctor Ackerman?"

"Not bad."

With her upper body fully exposed to him he had a clean view onto everything her curves, her scares...  
Light almost featherly touches he traced along one scar after another with his fingertips. She was like a masterpiece for him a sacred beautiful being he saved which became so much for him than just a patient. Hanji remained quiet watching with curiousity while every tenderly touch made her stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat or two.

They were dating now for half a year and here he was still having such a affect on her.  
His hand stopped over a scar tracing along the line.

"Here was the first cut. I opened you here since you had many inner bleedings I had to quickly stop before you would have bleeded out on the table making a terrible mess."

"Haha, that would have been terrible for Mr. Cleanfreak I guess. And then?" Hanji laughed amused. Still the old Levi she fell for.

"Next You decided to be a troublesome bitch having bone fragment pierce into you from deep inside. Giving me no other choice than to dig into you with both hands and move many organs to the side until I was able to fix this bleeding too and remove the bone fragment. Around here." His hand moved to the said area drawing a small circle on her body.

"That tickles" Hanji grinned. "And then?"

"Let's see.."

Shifting his position he crawled up on top of her. Now hovering over her slender body he bent down kissing his way up from her stomach with tender kisses. But his lips weren´t just pressed at random places on her body. Each of her small scars he kissed. Adoring them and apologizing at the same time since for most of them he was the cause that she had them now.  
But before he could continue moving higher up to her chest, giving them the attention they were asking already for a while Hanji interrupted him, putting both of her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look up at her cute face with her slight pink colored rosy cheeks.

"Wait! Wait Levi! We had a deal. Don't skip anything now. I want to know every little detail. Only if you do this very good I might give you a small reward~"

"Like what?" He couldn't help but ask even if it was pretty obvious already what she meant.

"I could allow you to clean my glasses again. I know you love to do that"

He snorted. " Do it yourself shitty glasses."

"Clean the house?"

"Already doing this. Give me something better"

A mischievous smile appearing on her face as she faked to think, tappimg with her index finger against her lips.

"I could need a full body check up. Since I have a doctor already here..."

"A full body check up is not very cheap I warn you. Be prepared to pay the price." If she wanted to play that sort of game he would amuse her and go along with it.

"I think I can handle it just fine doctor Ackerman~" she grinned pulling him down for a kiss. And damn well she could handle him, with her actions just proving him how very much he was put under her spell and being able to deal with her and her antics.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this short extra chapter from the fanfiction called "Doctor Ackerman"._

 _This is simply something I came up with after receiving so many beautiful nice reviews from you guys asking me to continue this oneshot. Please enjoy everyone!_


End file.
